


and i don't know anything (except the green is so green)

by mediamaniac



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediamaniac/pseuds/mediamaniac
Summary: Nicole craves excitement and life, but can never seem to find it.





	and i don't know anything (except the green is so green)

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, hi everyone! this was a little ficlet idea that came to me while listening to florence's south london forever. this is the second fanfic i've ever written, and the first for this fandom! i'm planning on making it a two-shot. hope you enjoy!

Nicole was familiar with bleakness. She was born in the city, surrounded by grayscale buildings and smog that billowed into the sky. She had looked for ways to escape the confines of urbanism from the time she was young. Sure, the city had life, but it was entirely too mechanical for her. Everything there was on a schedule; the trains, rush hour, even the people. Nicole always craved a vibrancy that just couldn't be found there.

She arrived in Purgatory during the fall. By going in autumn, she had hoped that she would find liveliness in the Ghost River Triangle's landscape. Instead, she felt little difference from the confines of the city. By the time she settled, the leaves were brown and dead, and the blackness of night fell early. The autumn wind kicked up so much dust, which gave the town a hazy and distant feel. There was just something unsettling about the place that Nicole couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was that everything was much slower than the city, even if she was reluctant to admit it.

Working at Purgatory's sheriff department was slow as well. Not many exciting things happened in a town as small as hers. Sometimes there were disturbances, other times she dealt with drunk and disorderly folks. Even when the days dragged on, Nicole couldn't deny how much she loved her job. She was lead by her moral compass, and some would say she was lawful to a fault. The glimpses of excitement she would catch while speeding to a crime scene in her cruiser or making an arrest encouraged her to keep chasing the effervescence she so craved.

While getting ready for work one day, she felt different. Perhaps it had something to do with the dark feeling that encapsulated the whole Ghost River Triangle. When she arrived at the station, Nedley asked her to check out a disturbance at one of the local hotspots. Always looking for a way to get new information about her strange little town, Nicole readily accepted. 

As she approached Shorty's Saloon, the feeling that was present that morning intensified. It almost felt as if there was a big change on the horizon. Good or bad, Nicole wasn't able to tell. All she could do was be ready for whatever came her way.

How could she be ready though, when she opened the saloon doors and saw her behind the bar? Waverly Earp. One of the people the townsfolk had been telling Nicole all about. They always spoke of how unfortunate it was, for that girl to be afflicted by her family's baggage. However, the moment Nicole laid eyes on her, all the gossip left her mind. She was stunned at how breathtaking the young woman was.

Nicole quickly gathered herself, and confidently approached the bar. Everything else in the room faded, it was just her in her Stetson and Waverly, Waverly, Waverly. In a fleeting moment, the dim light casting through Shorty's caught the flecks of green in Waverly's eyes. In the brief second of color, Nicole knew she had found the life she'd been looking for.


End file.
